


Café Noir

by NextTrickAnvils



Category: Persona 5
Genre: F/M, Haru Okumura Week 2k18, Post-Game, Support the Floof!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-07
Updated: 2018-12-07
Packaged: 2019-09-01 05:25:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 612
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16758802
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NextTrickAnvils/pseuds/NextTrickAnvils
Summary: Today was the big day.Years of planning and building and it’s finally here.The Grand Opening of Café Noir.





	Café Noir

**Author's Note:**

> Done for Day 5 of Haru Okumura Week on Tumblr: 
> 
> The potential themes were Post-Game/Future Aspirations/Pre-Game/Childhood and I went with the first one, enjoy.

Today was the big day.

Years of planning and building and it’s finally here.

The Grand Opening of Café Noir.

Haru looked at her reflection in the mirror. She looked professional enough right? No hairs out of place? Nothing on her face? Clothes are clean?

“You shouldn’t worry so much. Trust me, you’re perfect.”

She turns around and sees Akira smiling and leaning against the doorway.

“You’re my husband, you’re supposed to say that.” Haru replied with an embarrassed smile

Akira chuckles as he walks towards her and pulls her into his arms.

“How could you!? I’m hurt! When have I ever lied? Don’t answer that.”

For whatever reason, no matter how many times Akira makes that joke, Haru finds herself laughing. Akira’s expression softens as he plants a kiss on her forehead.

“Seriously though, you’ll be fine Haru. It’s mostly going to be our friends and some regular people. You’re not trying to impress stockbrokers or shareholders or whoever. Regardless... I’m right by your side, just like before.”

Memories of their Phantom Thief days flash through Haru’s mind and she calmly smiles, “Thank you Akira. Shall we head downstairs now?”

“...We still have some time… and besides, someone else wants to wish us luck. Right?”

Now given his cue, Morgana stepped in the room and jumped up onto the bed, a wide smile on his face.

“Today’s your big day Haru! Are you excited?”

Haru sits down next to Morgana and begins petting him.

“Actually I’m a little nervous. I keep thinking about what could go wrong or if I don’t make a good impression or...”

“But you worked so hard for this! The cafe is gonna do great, I know it!”

As if to thank her (not) feline friend, Haru starts scratching Morgana’s favorite spot behind his ears.

“I’m glad you believe in me Mona-chan.”

Akira crosses his arms and says in a sarcastic tone, “Oh so when I say you’ll do fine, I’m “supposed to say that.” But when Morgana says it, it’s “I’m glad you believe in me.””

Haru giggles as she stands up and gives him a kiss on the cheek.

“You’re so dramatic, my dear. But don’t worry, I appreciate you too.”

Morgana rolls his eyes at the couple’s antics.

“So… are you sure I can’t go with you two downstairs? It’s gonna be awful boring up here.”

“Sorry Mona-Chan. People still see you as a cat and we don’t want to get into trouble on the first day.”

“Considering you shot down my suggestion of making Café Noir a cat cafe, you’ve got no one to blame for your boredom but yourself.” Akira added in a joking tone

Morgana shoots Akira a glare before facing Haru again.

“Well, good luck you two! Save something for me, okay?”

Haru gives her friend a nod and with that she and Akira make their way downstairs to the cafe floor.

As Akira takes his place behind the counter, Haru looks around and takes in the quaint atmosphere the two worked hard to capture. Vague memories of her grandfather’s cafe spring to mind. 

“...Akira?”

“Yes?”

“After we close tonight… could we… go visit my family?”

Akira nods, “Of course, I’m sure your parents and grandfather would be thrilled to hear about everything. They would be very proud of you, Haru.”

She gives her husband a smile then takes a deep breath as she goes to unlock the door.

It isn’t a big crowd (not that she expected one) but she spies her friends and some acquaintances among the strangers curious about the new cafe.

Haru greets them all with a bright smile.

“Good morning everyone! Welcome to Café Noir.”

**Author's Note:**

> You can find me (and my other entries for the event) on tumblr @ http://nexttrickanvils.tumblr.com/


End file.
